


Curls

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah loves Sean's curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

Elijah gave a contented sigh and wrapped himself around his lover. They were sweating and spent from the passion of their lovemaking. Sean was nuzzling drowsily at Elijah’s neck while Elijah’s hand slipped behind Sean’s head; small fingers running through damp curls.

“Umm… feels nice,” Sean murmured, closing his eyes.

“I love your hair.” Elijah twirled a curl around his index finger and rubbed it with his thumb. “You should let it grow longer, Sean - past your ears.”

“What!” Sean’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Elijah. “Why?”

“It’s beautiful; so thick and curly. And, besides,” he hesitated, “it reminds me of Sam.”

Sean just looked at Elijah and raised his eyebrows.

Elijah blushed. “Ever since Pete asked me to come in back as Frodo for ‘The Hobbit’ it’s reminded me about all the fun we had working on the ‘Rings’ movies. And, well, you know... Frodo needs his Sam.”

Sean cupped Elijah’s face with his hand and brought their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss, then slowly pulled away. Gazing lovingly into those impossibly beautiful eyes, he said, “I don’t need to grow my hair out to be your Sam, Mr. Frodo. He’s never left you.”

fin


End file.
